100 Bubbling Cauldrons
by yellowhorde
Summary: This is where I'll be keeping any and all Harry Potter drabbles written for the various challenges issued at the LiveJournal community, hp100. Each drabble will have their own warnings and ratings GR and will be no more than 100 words unless otherwise no
1. Nothing Special

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter and I make no money from this or any fanfic I write.

Pairing: None

Category: General

Rating: G

Warnings: None

Title: Nothing Special

Author: yellowhorde

Status: Finished

Notes: This was written for the LiveJournal community, hp100. Challenge #109 _'Birthday'_

NOTHING SPECIAL

To the students and teachers of Hogwarts this day was no different than any other. Nothing special or out of the ordinary would come to mind when they were asked by their friends and colleagues about their day over supper.

That's just the way Severus liked it.

In the calm of his quarters he removed a small chocolate cupcake from its container, inserted a candle and set its wick blazing with a muttered incantation. He then closed his eyes, made a silent wish, and blew out the candle.

His wishes never came true. But it was the thought that mattered.

THE END


	2. Confrontations

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter and I make no money from this or any other fanfic I write.

Pairings: None

Category: General

Rating: G

Warnings: None

Title: Confrontations

Author: yellowhorde  
Notes: This is written for the LiveJournal community, hp100. Challenge #110 - _'Summer Break'_

CONFRONTATIONS

The rat squeezed into the corner, whiskers twitching frantically as a horrible growling filled the room. An orange shape loomed. Gauging his chances of escape, he darted left only to be blocked by sharp claws. He skidded to the right, squeaking his fright.

Again the cat's claws narrowly missing him.

There was nowhere to go - he was trapped!

Suddenly the door flew open and Ron rushed in, pushed away Crookshanks, and scooped his pet into his hands. Hermione was at his heels.

"That bloody beast was going to eat Scabbers!" Ron roared.

"Nonsense," Hermione snapped. "Crookshanks doesn't eat junk food."

THE END


	3. Dangerous Liaisons

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter and I make no money from this or any other fanfic I write.

Pairings: None

Category: General

Rating: PG

Warnings: None

Title: Dangerous Liaisons

Author: yellowhorde  
Notes: This is written for the LiveJournal community, hp100. Challenge #110 - _'Summer Break'_

DANGEROUS LIAISONS

The night was hot and humid and Severus tugged fretfully at his tight collar as he calmly pushed his way through the trees. Branches plucked at his robes, leaves rustled beneath his feet, but he ignored them. Torchlight flickered ahead and he knew he was almost there.

Just before entering the grove, he paused and cleared his mind of all distractions. Then he fixed his familiar smirk onto his otherwise grim face and pushed his way confidently into the circle of fellow DeathEaters.

"Good evening, gentlemen," He began. "Now that we're all here, why don't we get this meeting started?"

THE END


	4. Jealousy

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter and I make no money from this or any other fanfic I write.

Pairings: None

Category: General

Rating: G

Warnings: None

Title: Confrontations

Author: yellowhorde  
Notes: This is written for the LiveJournal community, hp100. Challenge #110 - _'Summer Break'_

JEALOUSY

"Where do you think you're going, Lily? Petunia hissed, rushing towards the open window.

Lily slanted an irritated glance at her sister before easing herself onto her broomstick. "I'm going to go see James, of course."

"You can't! He's one of _them_!"

Lily turned and stared at her sister, her expression rather cool. "In you case you haven't noticed, dear, I'm one of _'them'_ as well."

Petunia felt she was losing her sister as Lily disappeared into the night and she couldn't help but wonder if things would have been different if she had received a letter from Hogwarts, too.

THE END


	5. Leeches

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter and I make no money from this or any other fanfic I write.

Pairings: None

Category: General

Rating: G

Warnings: None 

Title: Confrontations

Author: yellowhorde  
Notes: This is written for the LiveJournal community, hp100. Challenge #110 - _'Summer Break'_

LEECHES

"Come on in, the water's great!" George yelled.

As if to prove it, he sent water cascading towards Fred, who laughed and splashed back.

Ron glanced uncertainly at his brothers, then at the rather murky looking water.

"No thanks," Discretion was the better part of valor, after all.

"Chicken," Fred snorted, then stopped mid-splash as he caught sight of several dark and slimy things hanging onto George's back.

"Hello, what's this?"

Later that night as the twins dazzled the family with tales of the horrible leeches, Ron laughed along with everyone else, secretly thankful he had avoided a similar fate.

THE END


	6. Practice Makes Perfect

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter and I make no money from this or any other fanfic I write.

Pairings: None

Category: General

Rating: G

Warnings: None 

Title: Confrontations

Author: yellowhorde  
Notes: This is written for the LiveJournal community, hp100. Challenge #110 - _'Summer Break'_

PRACTICE MAKES PERFECT 

Sun streamed into her mother's kitchen as Hermione checked the ingredient list again then cast a doubtful glance at her boiling cauldron. Somehow, the bubbling potion didn't quite look the way she imagined it should. It was a rather sickly shade of green, not the bright pink described in the book.

Crookshanks rubbed against her leg and hissed at the boiling brew which had just started to emit a horribly foul odor.

"What in heaven's name did I do wrong?" Hermione moaned, grateful that Harry and Ron weren't here to see this mess.

They'd never let her live it down.

THE END


	7. Heart Healthy

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter and I make no money from this or any other fanfic I write.

Pairing: Arthur and Molly Weasley

Category: General

Rating: G

Warnings: None

Title: Heart Healthy  
Author: yellowhorde  
Notes: This was written for the LiveJournal community, hp100. Challenge #116 – _'Changes'_

HEART HEALTHY

Arthur Weasley had grown accustomed to Molly's endless craft projects. Even the yoga didn't faze him anymore - she just needed to occupy her time now that the house was empty.

But as he stared down at the measly portions of vegetables and… _tofu…_ artfully arranged on his dinner plate, he knew things had gone too far.

"What's this?" He stared down at his plate in disbelief.

"Dinner," Molly replied happily then sipped her herbal tea.

Sighing, Arthur popped a carrot into his mouth, chewed, and pulled an unhappy face.

"It's healthy for you," Molly chided.

"Yes, I know, dear."

THE END


	8. Whoops

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter and I make no money from this or any other fanfic I write.

Pairing: None

Category: Humor

Rating: G

Warnings: None

Title: Whoops  
Author: yellowhorde

Notes: This was written for the LiveJournal community, hp100. Challenge #116 – _'Changes'_

WHOOPS

A cry sent Lucius' quill scratching along the parchment. Quickly, he rose from his desk and crossed over to the bassinet. The crying stopped once he picked up the baby and cradled it in his arms. This pleased him and he smiled down at the infant.

"My son," Lucius marveled with gentle pride.

Suddenly, he felt wet warmth soaking into his shirt.

"Dobby!"

The house elf materialized at his side and Lucius thrust the baby into his arms.

"Clean up this mess and be quick about it."

"Yes, my Lord," Dobby replied, struggling against the laughter that wanted to escape.

THE END


	9. Free to Loving Home

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter and I make no money from this or any other fanfic I write.

Category: General

Pairing: None

Rating: G

Warning: None

Title: Free to Loving Home

Author: yellowhorde

Notes: This was written for the LiveJournal community, hp100. Challenge #116 – '_Changes'_

FREE TO LOVING HOME

Hagrid was attending his pets the day his letter to Hogwarts arrived. As he read it, his hands trembled and his eyes brimmed with joyful anticipation.

"I'm going to be a wizard!"

He knew he would have to find good homes for his animals before he left - there wouldn't be room for them in the dormitories. But it was the toughest thing he'd ever done.

Unfortunately, he'd been unable to find a proper home for his spider. No one wanted it. Fancy that.

"That's okay, Aragog," he murmured reassuringly, slipping it into his pocket. "You'll be my little secret."

THE END


	10. Seasonal Shifts

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter and I make no money from this or any other fanfic I write.

Pairing: None

Category: General

Rating: G

Warning: None

Title: Seasonal Shifts

Author: yellowhorde

Notes: This was written for the LiveJournal community, hp100. Challenge #116 – '_Changes'_

SEASONAL SHIFTS

'_It really should be an amazing sight to see,'_ Ron thought as he waited in anticipation.

Or so he had heard. Not as exciting as watching a really good Quidditch game, (what was?) but an interesting sight nonetheless. And not many students ever saw the actual event, just the results. That made it kind of special.

A violent shudder ran through the tree and with an amazing burst of green, the winter's snow exploded and was instantly replaced by fresh leaves.

Spring was finally here.

Naturally, with his experiences with the Womping Willow, he naturally preferred to keep his distance.

THE END


	11. Growth Spurt

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter and I make no money from this or any other fanfic I write.

Pairing: None

Category: General

Rating: G

Warning: None

Title: Growth Spurts

Author: yellowhorde

Notes: This was written for the LiveJournal community, hp100. Challenge #116 – '_Changes'_

GROWTH SPURT

As was her ritual ever morning since hitting puberty, Ginny stood in front of her full-length mirror and critically examined her reflection.

"Same red hair, same eyes, same _everything_…" she lamented.

But, wait! Her heart skipped a beat. She twisted her body this way and that. Had she seen what she had really thought she had seen, or if it was just a cruel trick of the light?

Yes, it was true. She finally had breasts! Sure, they were small, almost non-existent, but they were really there at last.

"Now Mom will _have_ to start treating my like an adult!"

THE END


	12. Agony of Defeat

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter and I make no money from this or any other fanfic I write.

Pairing: None

Category: General

Rating: G

Warning: None

Title: Agony of Defeat  
Author: yellowhorde  
Notes: This was written for the LiveJournal community, hp100. Challenge #116 – _'Changes'_

AGONY OF DEFEAT

As the pain of his body coupled with an overpowering sense of defeat shot through his body, Draco couldn't help recalling the day his father had come to Hogwarts and presented him and the Slytherin Quidditch team with their new Nimbus 2001's.

His only condition: They must crush Gryffindor in the upcoming season.

With theses new broomsticks, he, as one of the prominent members of Slytherin House would certainly show that no-good Potter who was the better Seeker, the better student, the better Wizard.

Or so he had thought before the start of the match.

Now he wasn't so sure.

THE END


	13. After the Moonlight

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter and I make no money from this or any other fanfic I write.

Pairing: None, though some may see tiny hints at Sirius Black/Remus Lupin

Category: General

Rating: G

Warning: None

Title: Growth Spurts

Author: yellowhorde

Notes: This was written for the LiveJournal community, hp100. Challenge #116 – '_Changes'_

AFTER THE MOONLIGHT

Sirius had never seen anything like it in all his life. The wolf-like snout reshaped itself, becoming human. Coarse hair retreated like the tide, and yellow eyes darkened, filled with equal parts fear and despair.

Remus stood there before him, naked, trembling, but did not run away. It was much too late for that anyway.

"You… _know.._."

"Yes," Sirius replied softly, stepping forward, he pushed sweaty hair back from Remus' forehead. "And it doesn't matter at all,"

He extended his hand. "Still friends?"

With immense relief Remus Lupin took the offered hand into his own.

"Until the end," he vowed.

THE END


	14. Unwanted Surprise

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter and I make no money from this or any other fanfic I write.

Pairing: None

Category: General

Rating: G

Warning: None

Title: Unwanted Surprise

Author: yellowhorde

Notes: This was written for the LiveJournal community, hp100. Challenge #116 – '_Changes'_

UNWANTED SURPISE

The last thing Petunia expected to see on her front step was a sleeping baby.

Lily had sent one of those bewitched photographs of her son months ago – it was now hidden in the attic where no one could find it.

As she read the attached letter, her eyes first widened in shock, then narrowed. Surely they didn't expect her to take care of this child?

Though she had never met the man whose signature was on the letter, she knew of his reputation from her sister. It would seem that she had no choice– after all, blood was blood.

THE END


	15. Summer Tears

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter and I make no money from this or any other fanfic I write.

Pairing: Cedric Diggory + Cho Chang

Category: General

Rating: PG

Warning: None

Title: Summer Tears

Author: yellowhorde

Notes: This was written for the LiveJournal community, hp100. Challenge #116 – '_Changes'_

SUMMER TEARS

That summer was one of the worst and there would be no stopping Cho's tears. Each day she moped in her room, showing no interest in life without Cedric. Every night she dreamed of his death, of Harry Potter carrying his lifeless body.

And she wondered.

What really happened on the other side of that port key? Had Cedric really been murdered by You-Know-Who like Harry had said?

There'd been so many rumors, so many different sides to the same story. In the end, it didn't matter how Cedric had died.

It didn't alter the fact that he was gone.

THE END


	16. Dashed Hopes

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter and I make no money from this or any other fanfic I write.

Pairing: None

Category: General

Rating: PG

Warning: None

Title: Dashed Hopes

Author: yellowhorde

Notes: This was written for the LiveJournal community, hp100. Challenge #116 – '_Changes'_

DASHED HOPES

_You can come and live with me when you're out of school_.

To be perfectly honest, Sirius had never actually said those words, but Harry believed that if things had been different, _safer_, that invitation would have been a reality and not something entirely in his head.

Angrily, Harry glared about his room, which was in a shameful state of disarray. He didn't care. That one hope had been the only thing that had gotten him through the summers with the Dursleys. And now he would never see Sirius Black again and this, plus the guilt, was eating him alive.

THE END


	17. Resignation

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter and I make no money from this or any other fanfic I write.

Pairing: None

Category: General

Rating: G

Warning: None

Title: Resignation

Author: yellowhorde

Notes: This was written for the LiveJournal community, hp100. Challenge #116 – '_Changes'_

RESIGNATION

Of all the things Dumbledore had asked him to do during his many years of teaching at Hogwarts, this was the only time he'd ever wanted to refuse outright.

"Teach Occlumency to _Potter_?" Snape spat the boy's name as if it left a foul taste in his mouth. "I'd be better off teaching a broomstick to sing."

Muttering darkly under his breath, Snape paused just outside the empty classroom where the lessons would be taught in order to collect his thoughts.

He would do as Dumbledore asked, but he knew it wouldn't be easy or pleasant… for either of them.

THE END


	18. Disgraced

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter and I make no money from this or any other fanfic I write.

Pairing: None

Category: General

Rating: G

Warning: None

Title: Disgraced

Author: yellowhorde

Notes: This was written for the LiveJournal community, hp100. Challenge #116 – '_Changes'_

DISGRACED

Day after day, Winky sat at her usual space near the kitchen fireplace. Empty butterbeer containers lay scattered about her in an untidy heap. She paid no attention to the angry mutterings of the other house elves for there were bigger problems on her mind.

'I've disgraced my family," she moaned to herself. "My grandmother, my mother… what must they think of me know?'

Tears welled up in her enormous brown eyes. She dabbed them with a crumpled tissue then blew her tomato-like nose.

One thought roared endlessly through her drunken mind: I_ should NEVER have picked up that wand.'_

THE END


	19. Frog Prince

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter and I make no money from this or any other fanfic I write.

Pairing: None

Category: General

Rating: G

Warning: None

Title: Frog Prince

Author: yellowhorde

Notes: This was written for the LiveJournal community, hp100. Challenge #116 – '_Changes'_

FROG PRINCE

"Come on, you two!" A very green Ron bellowed. "Turn me back this instant!"

"Well…" George began, trying to suppress his laughter. "_We_ can't."

"You said that you know a cure for this prank!" Ron hissed in an explosive whisper.

"We do," Fred cut in with a cheeky grin. "_You_ have to get a girl to kiss you."

"And not a relative, either." George snickered.

"But that would only leave… _Hermione…"_ Ron croaked in despair and his tongue flicked out to catch a nearby fly.

"That's right."

"I'm going to be a frog for the rest of my _life_!"

THE END


	20. Deprivation

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter and I make no money from this or any other fanfic I write.

Pairing: None

Category: General

Rating: G

Warning: None

Title: Deprivation  
Author: yellowhorde

Notes: This was written for the LiveJournal community, hp100. Challenge #116 – _'Changes'_

DEPRIVATION

Dudley had never known a day of deprivation his entire life. He wasn't used to being denied and his parents weren't used to denying him, either. Life was miserable for everyone.

His mother had tried to explain that he had to lose a little weight in order to fit into his new school uniform. She had even promised many expensive gifts would be lavished on him should he reach his initial goal weight.

But he still couldn't bring himself to care much for rabbit food.

His only consolation was that if he wasn't getting anything to eat, Harry wasn't either.

THE END


	21. Greeting the Magpie

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter and I make no money from this or any other fanfic I write.

Pairing/characters: Molly Weasley

Rating: G

Warnings: Minor spoilers for HBP

Title: Greeting the Magpie

Author: yellowhorde

Notes: This was written for the LiveJournal community, hp100. Challenge #117 – _'Omens, Portents, and Visions'_

GREETING THE MAGPIE

Molly hadn't always been a superstitious woman, but times were different now with the return of You-Know-Who. As a mother with most of her family, including herself, involved with the Order of the Phoenix, she worried… a lot.

She glanced up at the clock with nine hands; each inscribed with a family member's and pointed to 'mortal peril', then out the window.

Her heart froze.

There, sitting on the windowsill, was a lone magpie.

She forced a cheerful smile and waved. "Good morning, Captain."

And hoped that her greeting would remove any bad omens it was carrying about her family.

THE END


	22. Eternal Optimist

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter and I make no money from this or any other fanfic I write.

Pairing/characters: Vincent Crabbe and Draco Malfoy

Rating: G

Warnings: None

Title: Eternal Optimist

Author: yellowhorde

Notes: This was written for the LiveJournal community, hp100. Challenge #117 – _'Omens, Portents, and Visions'_

ETERNAL OPTIMIST

"Slytherin's going to win today's Quidditch match for sure," Crabbe announced as he and Malfoy hurried out of the Great Hall.

"Because I'm a better Seeker than Potter will ever be," Malfoy smirked.

"Not exactly."

Malfoy whirled around, pinning Crabbe to the wall and shaking with fury. "What do you mean by that?"

"My mum always said that hearing an owl hooting on your left meant good luck." Crabbe muttered quickly.

Snorting in disgust, Malfoy released his crony and eyed him with undisguised contempt.

"We just got the morning mail," Draco growled, rolling his eyes. "Of _course_ you heard owls."

THE END


	23. Treasure Hunter

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter and I make no money from this or any other fanfic I write.

Pairing/characters: Ron Weasley and Hermione Granger

Rating: G

Warnings: None

Title: Treasure Hunter

Author: yellowhorde

Notes: This was written for the LiveJournal community, hp100. Challenge #117 – _'Omens, Portents, and Visions'_

TREASURE HUNTER

"Ron, this is the most ridiculous thing I've ever heard," Hermione said. "There's _no_ buried treasure at Hogwarts."

"How do you know?" Ron demanded, holding the dowsing rod in his hand, his arms stretched out in front of him. It swung slowly from side to side as if searching for a scent.

Suddenly Ron was running pell-mell towards some bushes. He tried to stop but slipped on the wet grass and went sprawling.

"Are you alright?" Hermione asked.

A scrapped and bleeding Ron grinned up at her, holding up a gleaming Galleon triumphantly.

"See, Hermione?" He gloated, "It _does_ work."

THE END


	24. Pick a Card

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter and I make no money from this or any other fanfic I write.

Pairing/characters: Neville Longbottom and Luna Lovegood

Rating: G

Warnings: None

Title: Pick a Card

Author: yellowhorde

Notes: This was written for the LiveJournal community, hp100. Challenge #117 – _'Omens, Portents, and Visions'_

PICK A CARD

"You can read the future using playing cards?" Neville asked as Luna shuffled her deck.

"Yes," Luna responded. "I read about it the _Quibbler_. It's called Cartomancy."

She glanced up at Neville. "You want me to continue?"

"I guess…"

She finished shuffling then fanned the cards out onto the desk. "Pick your card and I'll tell you what it means."

He did as instructed and turned it face up – the seven of Spades.

"That's a warning against possible lose of friends," Seeing Neville's horrified expression, she laid her hand on his. "But I'll always be your friend no matter what."

THE END


	25. To Catch a Dragonfly

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter and I make no money from this or any other fanfic I write.

Pairing/characters: Ron Weasley and Hermione Granger with mention of Bill Weasley and Fleur Delacour

Rating: G

Warnings: Spoilers for HBP

Title: To Catch a Dragonfly

Author: yellowhorde

Notes: This was written for the LiveJournal community, hp100. Challenge #117 – _'Omens, Portents, and Visions'_

TO CATCH A DRAGONFLY

Ron and Hermione hadn't always had the best relationship. But they'd been best mates for years and had been through more than any couple he knew…except for perhaps Bill and Fleur…

But did he really want to do this?

"Yes," Ron said firmly, "I do."

Squaring his shoulders, he adjusted his grip on the handle of his butterfly net and scanned the sunny field for his target.

His mother had always said that catching a dragonfly meant that you'd be married within the year. "If that's true… if I actually catch a dragonfly…"

"Maybe she'll say yes to my proposal."

THE END


	26. Brotherly Duty

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter and I make no money from this or any other fanfic I write.

Pairing/characters: Ron, Fred and George Weasley with mention of Hermione Granger

Rating: G

Warnings: None

Title: Brotherly Duty

Author: yellowhorde

Notes: This was written for the LiveJournal community, hp100. Challenge #117 – _'Omens, Portents, and Visions'_

BROTHERLY DUTY

"Just look at him, sitting there alone heaving sigh after sigh," Fred muttered, staring across the Gryffindor table to where Ron sat looking depressed.

"He doesn't have the money to buy Hermione a Christmas present," George confided in a stage whisper from behind the back of his hand.

"Well, they say that finding a spider on your clothes brings money luck. Reckon it works?

George grinned evilly and plucked out a plastic spider he just happened to have in his pocket. "One way to find out, isn't there?"

"After all," Fred grinned, "It _is_ our brotherly duty to help him."

THE END


	27. Something Fishy

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter and I make no money from this or any other fanfic I write.

Pairing/characters: Molly and Arthur Weasley

Rating: G

Warnings: None

Title: Something Fishy

Author: yellowhorde

Notes: This was written for the LiveJournal community, hp100. Challenge #117 – _'Omens, Portents, and Visions'_

SOMETHING FISHY

Molly peered out the window of her boyfriend's bedroom. The world was dark, still, and trembling on the verge of daybreak. Visions of little fish swam through her head as she worked out their meaning in her very strange dream.

'_Why on Earth was I dreaming about fish… unless…'_

Her hand slid over her smooth, flat belly almost protectively. She had had suspicions, of course, but she hadn't known for certain. Could it be that her dreams were trying to tell her something?

She shook Arthur's shoulder. He awoke and blinked sleepily at her.

"What is it, love?"

"Let's elope."

THE END


	28. Destiny Whispers Softly

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter and I make no money from this or any other fanfic I write.

Pairing/characters: Tom Riddle

Rating: PG

Warnings: Very mild spoilers for HBP

Title: Destiny Whispers Softly

Author: yellowhorde

Notes: This was written for the LiveJournal community, hp100. Challenge #117 – _'Omens, Portents, and Visions'_

DESTINY WHISPERS SOFTLY

Tom Riddle believed you could hear the ocean in a seashell. He'd even smuggled a shell back to the orphanage as a reminder of what he had done to those two children. He never wanted to forget.

Late one night he carefully took out his treasures to gloat. But his favorite was the shell. It whispered the sweet song of the sea into his ears… a promise of freedom.

However, one night he heard not the sea, but the soft menacing whispers of destiny.

_'You're special,'_ the phantom voice whispered, _'and meant for great things.'_

But he already knew _that_.

THE END


End file.
